Perdón Hermione
by Ginny PoshSpice
Summary: Un beso robado, una chica llena de dudas, un chico intentando tener la cita perfecta. Un Oneshot. Dejen tantas Reviews puedan.


Disclamer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, la Historia es toda mía.

Nota del autor: Mi primer Fic escrito en toda regla, ya que este lo escribí para la página de una amiga mía llamada Mayra, su dirección es www.groups. , espero que lo visiten, y que dejen muchas críticas en la caja de reviews.

PERDONA HERMIONE

"Sigo sin creer que lo hayas hecho" dijo Harry

"Harry, pero la amo"

"Entonces demuéstraselo"

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé, hay formas ¿no?"

"¿Cuáles, porque hay días que parece que ella siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella, pero otros parece todo lo contrarió, y además se atrevió a decir que tengo las emociones del tamaño de una cucharilla de té."

En la siguiente clase de pociones Hermione ya se encontraba formada para entrar a clase cuando llegaron Ron y Harry.

"Hola Harry" dijo la chica.

"Hola Hermione, no te vimos en el desayuno"

"No tenía hambre" dijo Hermione que estaba viendo a Ron, este desvió la mirada. "Y menos con el desprecio de las personas" dijo bastante molesta.

Toda la clase de pociones Hermione se la paso molesta con Ron y este como buena persona enamorada no le importo y se la paso viendo toda la clase a Hermione.

"Weasley, dígame por favor los ingredientes para la poción de desaparecer" dijo el prof. Snape

"eh…"

"10 puntos menos para Griffyndor y denle las gracias a Weasley" dijo Snape. "Ah sí, Weasley y si piensa estar admirando dentro de otras de mis clases a la señorita Granger considérese expulsado de esta"

Todos en el salón se empezaron a reír, principalmente Malfoy que los volteó a ver. Al final de la clase Malfoy estaba esperando a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"Granger no creí que ahora te gustaran los pobres y nada famosos, todavía te creo que te gustara Potter o Krum, pero Weasley…" cuando dijo eso Malfoy Ron estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre de él pero Hermione le dijo:

"No vale la pena vamonos."

Esa noche en la sala común Ron estaba platicando con Harry, Neville y Ginny.

"¿Pero por qué es así de indiferente conmigo?"

"Porque le gustas" contesto Ginny.

"Entonces ¿por qué no lo demuestra?" preguntó Ron.

"Porque no sabe como" contesto Neville.

"Y, entonces ¿qué hago?" preguntó Ron aún más contrariado.

"Invítala a salir- dijo Harry" a mí me funciono eso con Cho-

"Si, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" dijo Ginny.

"No se a dónde invitarla"

"Eso no es problema" contesto Ginny.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Eres mago o ¿no?"

"Sí"

"Puedes hacer algo por ella aquí en la escuela, y Dobby nos puede ayudar con la comida, ya que trabaja aquí"dijo Ginny.

"Sí" dijo Neville "Y nosotros podemos ser tu servicio de mesa"

"Me parece buena idea" dijo Harry "Y aparte así le regresaría un favor a un amigo"

"Que bien que ya se te quito ese humor de perros" dijo Ginny algo más alegre "Entonces cuando te parece¿esté sábado regresando de Hogsmade?"

"Bueno" dijo Ron

El sábado siguiente los chicos ya tenían todo preparado para la cita de Ron con Hermione.

"Hermione ¿por qué sigues molesta con Ron?"

"Es él, porque en lugar de pedírmelo me lo robo"

"Hermione pero un beso robado vale más que uno pedido"

"Lo sé Ginny lo sé, pero aún así no puedo aceptar que lo haya hecho solo porque sí, eso es lo que me molesta"

"Hermione, necesito que me acompañes necesito ver a Dean en el castillo, tu sabes ¿no?"

"Sí vamos" contesto Hermione vagamente.

Ginny la llevo a través del castillo y pasaron por los jardines

"¿Dónde lo vas a ver?" preguntó Hermione.

"Tú espera y lo veras"

Llegaron a un bonito claro había una mesa con dos sillas dispuesta en medio de este, un par de violines eran tocados por medio de la magia

"Señorita buenas noches" dijo Neville muy caballeroso "Mi nombre es Longbottom, Neville Longbottom y seré su anfitrión esta noche"

"¿Neville?" preguntó Hermione. "¿A qué se debe todo esto?"

"No puedo responderle eso señorita" dijo Neville muy pulcramente

"Buenas noches" Dijo Harry. Estaba vestido con traje. "Siéntese por favor"dijo disponiéndole a Hermione una silla.

"¿Harry que es todo esto?"

"Desea tomar algo" dijo Harry ignorando la pregunta de Hermione.

"Por el momento no, gracias" respondió Hermione la cual siguió el juego.

"Ron, ya esta aquí" dijo Ginny, la cual ya había rodeado el lugar, y estaba detrás de unos matorrales.

"Ya llego Hermione Granger" dijo Dobby ansioso.

"Sí" dijo Ginny "Así que Ron te están esperando" Le dio unas rosas y una caja de chocolates. "Anda ve" Dijo Ginny aventándolo para que se viera.

"Ron" dijo sorprendida Hermione al verlo, Ron estaba vestido demasiado elegante para él. "¿Es esto para mí?"

"Sí" respondió Ron le entrego las rosas y los chocolates.

"Pero no puedo estar aquí, y menos vestida así"

"Eso tiene solución" Dijo Ginny saliendo de detrás del matorral. Ahora traía puesto un vestido de hada de color azul. "Todo se soluciona con el hechizo de la Cenicienta" dijo Ginny y saco su varita. "Cindelatous" dijo Ginny apuntando a Hermione. La ropa que traía Hermione se convirtió en un bonito vestido rojo.

"Me perdonarías por lo sucedido" dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione.

"¿Por qué no hacerlo?" contestó Hermione.

Ron la rodeo por la cintura y Hermione le rodeo el cuello, sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más y más y al fin se besaron.

Escrito por Virginia Victoria.

3 de Noviembre del 2004.

A/n: Bueno ya leyeron so, solo falta una hermosa review

Hasta la proxima vez su autora Virginia Victoria.


End file.
